I plan to develop and apply to available data and data currently being gathered from a number of projects, a system of analyzing free-verbal materials in terms of Freud's conceptions of primary and secondary process. In this connection, I expect also to pursue further my theoretical studies, both in psychoanalysis and in the general psychology of cognition. This work will be a logical development of my long-term program of research on disordered thinking conceptualized according to the psychoanalytic theory of cognition and motivation. Projects from which data will be used for this study include experiments of the effects of perceptual isolation (confinement in a monotonous environment) and on the effects of "hallucinogenic" drugs.